Legacy of pokemon
by blazenx56
Summary: When a new trainer starts his journey a new evil rises in a region unknown. Pokemon never seen before come out of the shadows with the power to destroy everything. Will they be stopped or will everything that has been known about pokemon but erased Rated M for later gore and some fluff


New face in the site please don't be too harsh about that one spelling mistake of a pokemon or that one wrong punctuation I really tried postive things are accepted

A boy was standing on the side of a road waiting for someone. This person he was waiting was always late but today of all days was going to far. Today they could finally do what they wanted to do for 5 years. This was the most important day of their lives the moment when they start their adventures across the regions. "Come on Jay how can you be so slow" thought the kid not noticing his friend running towards him. "Hey thanks for waiting bc" Jay said out of breathe. Stop calling me that" the boy said. The boy still remembered how he got that nickname. When he was 5 a very big rich lady was visiting old when she was leaving a pidgey tackled her on to the boy as he was running by and he had to be pulled out from under her. So of course everyone started calling him bc. "Why should I bc is funny" Jay said. "Oh and should I tell Holly about your you sneaking in her house" the boy said. "You were there too" Jay yelled getting angry at his friend. "But I didn't go in" the boy said. "Ok fine Dero it is" Jay said giving up. "Dero" Dero said? "Yea why not everyone has a nickname" Jay said. "Ok I like it kind of" Dero said. "Well I think we should get going or we'll be late" Jay said running ahead. Jay wasn't the most fit person so it was easy to catch up and even past him. Dero and Jay already knew what the other one wanted and the person who would save what they wanted was. Dero had got Holly to do it since she captured his from the wild and Dero was getting his from his older brother Kin.

As the duo rain they say several brown colored birds flying around and even some ramming into each were several rats running around and some bugs scattered around. They could finally see their destination. It was a hotel and Holly and Kin were waiting outside. "Hey guys" Holly said as the two boys closed in. "Hey Holly" Dero said as he stopped causing Jay to crash into him. "I really need to teach how to be cool" Kin thought as he watched his brother crash into Dero. Everyone knew that Jay had liked Holly even before they talked for the first time except Holly herself. "It's nice to see you two again" Holly said smiling at her long time friends. Holly was in the oldest out the group and was already going on her 4th region and which she caught what Dero had wanted. "Well I can't imagine you want to talk to us all day here bro" Kin said. What he tossed was a ball. As the ball was in the air it flashed and out came a weird looking creature. After getting up Jay took out what looked like a phone and pointed it at the creature.

-scanning-

Oshawott the sea otter pokemon

Before the little device could say something else Jay closed it already knowing what everything else said. "Your always in such a rush" Holly said also tossing her ball in the air. What came out was different than before. Dero took out a device much like Jay's but green and pointed it at the creature.

-scanning-

Chimchar the chimp pokemon

Like his friend he already knew everything there was to know about his pokemon so he closed the device. "Thanks Holly" Dero said giving her a hug mostly to make Jay mad. "Don't worry about it but you owe me it wasn't easy to get these" Holly said as she took out 2 parcels. "You registered us too thanks" Dero said. "Yea know go on you two have a lot to learn" Holly said. Dero ran off into a nearby forest ready to start his adventure and Jay walked the opposite to go back home and get things he had left behind. Kin couldn't help but smack himself in the face at his little brothers actions. "Give him a break" Holly said. "How can I give him a break remember when he tried to touch a wild gengar" Kin said annoyed. Holly just laughed and walked away from Kin remembering what Kin couldn't. "Go Sky high" Kin said as he relesed a bigger version of the little birds. Kin got on and flew away back to his own jourany.

As Dero came to a stop he opened his parcel to find 5 of the balls, a trainer card,3,000 starter cash,an official pokedex, a very big book, and a weird disc. X opened up the book and found a note. The note said read page 95 and 1,009. X flipped to 85 almost breaking his hand in the process.

Pokeballs are commonly to ball to choose for newer trainers and can catch weak pokemon These balls are read at the top and white at the bottom and are given in the starter kit. There are more balls sold such as great and ultra or the specially balls made by Kurt. Full list of balls on page 96. Dero skipped to page 1,009 which showed a weakness chart and another note. The note said go to page 59. Dero turned to that page getting a little upset on how big this book was. Page 59 went to how to use the pokedex and how to transfer your paydex to it. Dero went ahead and did that making all his data go into his new pokedex. Something on page 60 caught Dero's attention. When you point at a pokemon it will show you that pokemons name and how strong it is in levels it will also show you the pokemons movies. If a pokemon becomes stronger it's level increases by one to a max of 100 and it's stats are shown. The example for that page was a rat leveling up. Dero looked around seeing bugs everywhere. He pointed at one seeing level two and seeing it was called caterpie. Ok easy go Chimchar. Chimchar came out and saw it's enemy. X pointed the pokedex at Chimchar.

Chimchar level 7 mood: happy Moves: ember scratch leer Nature: Hasty

"Ok Chimchar use Ember" Dero shouted happily excited for his first ever battle. Chimchar spit a ball of flames at the poor caterpie burning it and making in faint. "Ok that one next Ember" Dero shouted pointing at another caterpie. The ball of flames hit the caterpie making it turn around. The caterpie launched itself to hit Dero's 's pokedex flashed and when Dero looked at it it showed the caterpie was level 10 and that it was using tackle. "Ember it before it can hit Chimchar" Dero said worried his pokemon might get hurt. The ball of flames hit caterpie dead on making it faint. Butterfree! Dero turned around to see a Butterfree behind him. X pointed his pokedex at it showing it was level 59 he pointed the pokedex at Chimchar and it showed 8. "Butterfree use bug buzz" someone said. The green lines flew at Chimchar at faster than Chimchar could move hitting and making Chimchar fly through the air and into a tree making the poor pokemon faint. "Hey what the hell" Dero said. A young boy stepped out of the woods not looking to happy. "I protect these bug pokemon and I will not let you harm them" the boy said. "So i can't fight the bugs" X asked? "No you can't" the boy said. "Ok im telling officer Jenny on you" X said as he ran for the pokemon center after recalling Chimchar in the town he was just in. The boy was just watching Dero run not scared at all. As the Dero got to town he saw Holly leaving and got a very smart idea. Running up to her he told her about the guy that had just attacked him. "He just attacked with a level 59 butterfree that childs play i'll handle him for you" Holly said smiling. "Thanks i have to go heal Dero said as he ran for the pokecenter. Holly waited and shortly enough X ran back ready to go. Dero led Holly to where the boy waited and the battle had begun with Holly throwing out Dero or the other boy and ever seen. X took out his pokedex and scanned it.

Ninetails the fox pokemon

X skipped the description not wanting to wait threw it.

Level 100 mood: angry moves: flamethrower solarbeam will o wisp extrasensory nature: modest

Holly didn't have to say anything for ninetails to attack with a huge long fire attack to come out of his mouth and hit the butterfree making it faint and even leaving black patches on it's body. When the boy saw this he ran away leaving his pokemon behind. Dero was amazed by the power of what he was assuming to be will o wisp. Ninetails walked over to Dero and licked him remember him from when it was a vulpix. "Hey come on that burns" Dero said smiling. "You're the only person she does that to" Holly said smiling. Ninetails put it's paws on Dero and pushed him down and ran away behind Holly. Dero knew what Ninetails wanted to play so he released Chimchar to help him but went with Holly when she asked it to.

Jay was walking along with his oshawott training on the random pidgey and rattas. Unlike his friend he already knew what all the pokemon were called and was training based on evs and ivs. Jay checked his pokedex to see that oshawott wanted to learn Razor shell and that it was ready to evolve. "I'm not going to evolve you just yet" Jay thought besides Dero might not be in the same as me. As Jay walked a boy ran into him knocking him over. "Hey what the heck watch where you're going" Jay said. "Shut up like you're going to do anything about it" the boy said pushing Jay back to the ground. Oshawott attacked the boy with Razor shell knocking him out. "Oshawott why would you do that" Jay asked? Oshawott just walked ahead looking for something to fight. "My brother just had to protect me in some kind of way" Jay thought. The oshawott was already level 16 when he got it so this was boring going around killing everything in one hit only one thing survived and it was a pidgey that was holding a focus sash in it's beak. Jay kept on walking straight towards pewter city where he would fight Jake the gym leader who replaced Brock. This would be one boring battle if Jake wasn't good. As Jake looked up he saw that it was dark so he ran to the poke center to ask nurse joy where the nearest hotel was.

Dero looked amazed as he watched how well is Chimchar was going his ember had grown bigger and he seemed a lot stronger while Dero had been having fun. X took out his pokedex and pointed it at Chimchar.

Chimchar mood: happy Moves: ember scratch taunt and ember Level 13

"Thanks for trying him for me Holly" Dero said. I should be thanking you it's be awhile since ninetails has been that happy. "Hey it's getting dark I think we shout get back" Dero said. "There's no point Holly said as she got out a tent. "Besides it's been awhile since me and you went camping here" Holly said smiling. Holly put up the tent while Dero got barriers for the pokemon to eat their were a lot of berries to choose from in the forest but he pick ones such as oran and sitrus. The pokemon happily ate them not caring for the taste. After Holly and Dero ate what Dero assumed was soup they got inside the fairly big tent which easily fit all of them. "Holly can I ask you something" Dero whispered trying not to be loud so the pokemon could sleep? "Hm" Holly whispered half awake. "Why is Chimchars ember so big" Dero asked? "I ev and iv trained him before I came back" Holly said. "Why" Dero asked? "Because it's not fair to you that Kin gave jay his pokemon at level 16" Holly explained. Oh what are e…. Dero was hit with a pillow before he could finish his question. "Just go to sleep" Holly said. When Holly turned around Dero hit her with the pillow starting a long pillow fight between the two friends. When the two woke up the next day that would find that they were hugging in their sleep like when they were younger.

Jay slowly made his way down a hallway. The room he had slept in are very friendly to trainers so he got the room for only a hundred poke dollars. Which will be nothing when he bet his first gym leader. Jay couldn't help but smile when he walked in. "Hey you" someone said. Jay turned around to see it was directed at him. "Have you seen a boy about your age running around with a strong butterfree runs away if you beat him" a middle aged man said? "Is he rude" Jay asked? "Very" the man replied. "Yea last I saw he was by the forest knocked out because my oshawott was mad he pushed me down" Jay said. "Yea I don't care where is the butterfree" the man asked. "I can show you where he was running from if you want" Jay offered. "Thank you that would be great" The man said. Jay and the man walked to where Jay's oshawott knocked out the boy. The boy was still their and only started to wake up when the man kicked him. The boy woke up startled. Where's my pokemon the man said as he grabbed one of the 5 pokeballs on his belt. "It's that way were the shiny pikachu lives" the boy screamed trying to scoot away from the man. "Hey stop it" Jay said not wanting the boy to get hurt. "You stay out of this" the man said looking at Jay with surprising understanding look in his eye. "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you hurt him for a missing pikachu" Jay said putting his hand on oshawott''s ball. "Calm down kid it's not about the pikachu" the man said." It's about this boy stealing a gym leaders pokemon from a new region and coming to this region and has been reported to fight trainers just starting out and forcing them to pay him and now that new region is declaring warfare on are region alliance and is hiring organizations that Mr. ketchum beat himself" the man said angrily. "I thought stealing a pokemon was punishable by zapping" Jay said. The man couldn't help but smile this kid was much like Mr. Ketchum was when he let him fight using his pikachu all that time ago.

The term zapping was told to kids who asked about the teams. Every single leader was tied to a chair and put into a room filled with water and 30 lanturn. "Everyone except Cyrus and N". They both seemed to disappear of the face of the earth. "Yes that can happen at the leaders request" the man said as he walked threw the forest and the now cowering boy was leading them do to the gun hidden in the man's sleeve. "I got attacked right here" the boy said. He could feel the hand on his back leave with the cold gun. The man looked around hearing voices nearby and a tent set up. A few feet away from the tent laid a burned butterfree. The man opened his hand to the kid asking for the butterfree's pokeball which the boy gladly gave to him. "Skywind return" the man said as a red beam flew out of the pokeball. When it was going to touch the butterfree something came crashing into it. That something was a beedrill and their was more of them falling out of the sky. "Who would do something like this that's at least a whole hive the man" said angrily. "Go Garchomp" the man said. As Garchomp came out and Kyle scanned it a flamethrower came out of the woods and into the air burning a hole big enough to see thru. The man and is Garchomp walked carefully over and peeked in. When they did a rather large ember came thru the hole but was blocked by Garchomp causing it to be burned. "Garchomp hyper beam down this hole" he man said. The hyper beam blasted it's way thru the whole smaller than the flamethrower was to to the poor pokemons burn which the man hadn't noticed. "A loud what the heck was heard" and soon a girl with a Ninetails walking behind it and a boy carrying a Chimchar walked threw the forest next to the hole. The man pulled out a badge and showed it to the duo. "I am officer Mick of the international police may i ask why are you burning down this forest and killing hives of Beedrill" Mick said. "We were trying to teach the Chimchar you recklessly fired a hyperbeam at flamethrower by showing it how it's done and beedrill's flying in the air didn't like it" Holly said. "The hyperbeam was for safety as a Ember was fired and almost hit me now if you were firing into the air how did this hole come to be" Mick said pulling out a slip of paper. "As I said we were attacked by Beedrills and had to defend ourselves from them" Holly pulled out two things making Mick flash his hidden gun. May I say be careful about what you're thinking about doing" Mick said. "Calm down" Holly said calmly not scared at all. She tossed something gold at Dero and walked over to Garchomp with a bottle. This is the first time the boy and Jay had saw either Dero or Holly do to how big the man was. Holly turned around to Mick saying "as far as the law is concerned this was self defence and firing before hostile tensions are seen so if you say anything you will be fired and you have to pay use 100,000 each for harassing and attacking while not in battle when you ment to do it and using your badge for personal matters". "What personal matters" the man asked? "For me knocking out your sons butterfree" Holly said. "That's not my son that Butterfree was stolen from a gym leader of the new region and their declaring war if it's not returned safely" Mick said. "85,000 then" Holly said ignoring the officers angry look. "It's under my understanding that you hurt this Butterfree with the level 100 Ninetails" Mick said. "The boy over their unfairly attacked my friend who was battling a caterpie from behind with a level 56 Butterfree with a move taught by tms or hms I would own the Butterfree if you try to take us in for that" Holly said. "Fine enjoy the rest of your day the man said angrily tossing a bag of money to the duo and walking away and recalling Garchomp who had been busy uncovering Butterfree who was also called back.

Dero opened the bag and dumped his 3,000 coins into it and put the bad in his starter backpack. Jay ran over to Holly who waved at him. "Hey Jay" Dero said s he scanned his now fully healed Monferno. "You already evolved" Jay asked avoiding talking to his crush? Yea those Beedrill's where a huge help.

Jay pulled out his pokedex along with Holly who doesn't have the data for Chimchar evolutions.

-Scanning-

Monferno The playful pokemon

Jay skipped the description while Holly waited to hear it.

Level: 21 Mood: Happy Moves: Flamethrower Mach punch Flamewheel Taunt Nature: Hasty

"Man I thought i was doing better than you" Jay said. Yea you got your's pokemon at level 16" Dero said punching Jay in the arm. "Not my fault I haven't even been training him except for evs and ivs" Jay said. "Oh those things i'm done with them Holly did it for me" Dero said. Jay punched Dero hard and said "you hit me for cheating but you do that". They both got into each others face bickering over who cheated more. Holly grabbed both their heads and pushed them together making them headbutt each other. "Come on you two the gym will close while you're trying to kiss" Holly said teasing them. Dero being as naive as he was didn't get what she was trying to do and called for a race to the gym. Holly ran after him laughing leaving Jay sitting there.

Their is chapter one sorry for any mistakes again i'm new and just in case you don't know:

This is set into the future a list of ages will be in chap 3 or 4

Holly Dero and Jay are all my characters

the boy's name hasn't been said

Mick is the boy that ash helped with the bully in black and white ep 65

Their are diffrent gym types than in game my ask what gym type you would like to see next

All moves are suppost to be caps some I may have forgot

I will NEVER do a pokedex disription


End file.
